A liquid crystal panel included in a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television does not emit light, and thus a backlight device is required as a separate lighting device. A backlight device arranged behind the liquid crystal panel (i.e., on a side opposite from a display surface side) is known. It includes a plurality of light sources (e.g., LEDs).
Such a backlight device has a configuration in which white LEDs are installed. The white LEDs tend to produce color variances in white color. A device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is know as a device that can produce white light with a target color using white LEDs that tend to produce color variations. In this lighting device, an arrangement of the white LEDs is adjusted to obtain white light with a target color.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-54563